legend_quest_foreverfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo
About Leo'is the main character of the''La Leyenda film series, as well as the 2017 Netflix Original series Legend Quest. First appearing as a meek, timid, but good-natured and truly courageous boy during the events of La Leyenda de la Nahuala, Leo has since all grown up into a rather somber and melochonic figure by the tender age of 12.1 During Legend Quest, the darker and gloomier aspects of his character development have mostly been swept away to give Leo/Leonardo a slightly more comedic and lighthearted personality. Despite this, he retains much of his mature, polite, brave, selfless and heroic traits, becoming an altruistic young man who helps those he comes across, no matter the situation.111213141516 Leo was born in 1798 in the late 18th Century, and he was 9 years old in 1807, in Puebla, New Spain.17 He was the youngest child of Mr. San Juan & Mrs. San Juan, & young boy of Fernando "Nando" San Juan. Both of his parents died when he was a boy, leaving him to be raised by his kindly grandma, Toñita San Juan, who has been since remained to Rosa San Juan. Leo was a religious kid growing up and was an avid church goer. Leo became close friends with the kindhearted and wise priest, Willie Godofredo. Due to his kind and gentle heart, Leo's has parents died of The Land of the Remember became friends with several adults, and lacked many friends his own age. Leo was considered to be a coward by some, such as his older boy. Leo/Leonardo would get scared easily, peeing his pants at the story of la Nahuala, or getting frightened by alleyways in the middle of night. Most of all however, Leo/Leonardo was naive and easily tricked. He was tricked by his older brother that a kind, elderly woman was la Nahuala in disguise. This trait caused Leo/Leonardo to become paranoid and unfortunately would sometimes let his paranoia get the better of him, such as when he accidentally caused a church panic that nearly killedBrother Sinfonolo and burn down the monastery.18 Deep down however, Leo/Leonardo was a courageous and even heroic Friend, who braved the Manor in order to save his Boy from the wretched Nahuala. Growing up, Leo/Leonardo became angrier and more bitter, but retained his kind, brave and heroic heart through and through. Though he became more irritable, he still deeply cared for all those around him, and went out of his way to save the people he came across in his many adventures. Leo/Leonardo was forced to mature much faster than average kid his age. While he was a relatively normal kid during 1807, baring some awkward personality traits and sensitivity, he would act in a much more mature manner in1808. Leo/Leonardo became slightly famous after his first adventure, gaining the request to save the people ofXochimilco from Father Tella, who failed to save the town himself. Leo's forceful mental aging would cultivate into him growing considerably more angry and bitter; He was still kindhearted and caring during the War, in which he was forced to see his friends dying, all by the greed of one man.1 During his teenage years, Leo/Leonardo retained his anger problems, but was generally more mellow and enthusiastic, always lending a helping hand and excitingly freaking out when discovering landmarks all across the globe. During his global adventure, Leo's fearful nature has been effectively wiped from his stream, as he now has the courage to stand up to creator deities and eaters of worlds with a level of control and composer unheard of from the mortal world. Relationship '''Teodora Teodora is a ghost from the 21st generation, even though its the past. Anyway, Teodora and Leo are a ship *w*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Godoferedo Godofredo is Leo's mentor at Brotherhood, and Leo acts like Godoferedo is his father. Alibrije Alibrijie is Leo's best friend. Don Andres Don Andres is a ghost who cursed his family. He is a nut-head, and Leo doesn't think hes that helpful.